Move To Your Own Beat
by BloodRedRibbon
Summary: Soundwave should have never let his bond-mate talk him into this. Now look what happened! Mild Slash


**Title: Move To Your Own Beat**

**Author: BloodRedRibbon**

**Beat: Darklight8121**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Pairings: A few.**

* * *

Soundwave did not understand how it happened. He told Rumble and Frenzy multiple times not to get involved with the Autobot Cassettes, Rewind and Eject.

Now look what happened, his twin's were spark-bond to Eject and Rewind. Megatron is getting suspicious why he wasn't letting Frenzy go on missions, and from what he heard from his bonded, the Autobot's were getting suspicious of Blaster's twins.

Well, not all the blame was to be put on his creations. The Autobot's 3IC Jazz and the Communications Officer Blaster were also to blame for not keeping their creations reigned in too. Soundwave needed to get into contact with the two mechs and hopefully soon.

Why couldn't his twins be more mature like his older creation Ravage or innocent like his youngest Ratbat? The Communication Officer shook his helm in frustration and kicked a rock hard across the beach he was occupying. The mech knew he needed to control his emotions and process the situation clearly, but how could he? At least the beach he was at was secluded.

He thought that Rumble and Frenzy knew the consequences. Obviously they were only thinking about themselves and their 'needs.' Did they not realize how this was going to affect everything, especially their Carrier? Not all Autobot's are as sympathetic as they pretend to be.

He and his bonded worked hard to keep themselves neutral and out of the war. Unfortunately circumstances changed and they were forced to different sides. Soundwave wanted his mate to at least take Ravage, but the stubborn mech refused and said it would give everything away. Not like it stops Ravage or any of the others from seeing their beloved Carrier.

The mech pushed air through his vents to cool down and sat heavily on a fairly good sized rock. He scanned the area to make sure enemy nor was ally around. Satisfied, Soundwave mentally contacted all of his creations.

No words were exchanged.

* * *

The data-burst of the location was received and he cut the connection before any of them could respond. He would not let this fall apart, not at this stage.

The first ones arrived a few breems later. Ratbat as per usual latched onto the side of his helm and was content to stay there. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw acknowledged their Creator and alighted on a tree next to the mech. A tense silence fell and the two bird mimics shuffled nervously on their branch. Ratbat was ignorant to this and was peacefully recharging.

Ravage showed up not too long after and was happy to lie down in the sun and ignore the others for the moment. A few more breems went by and still no Rumble and Frenzy. Soundwave frowned behind his mask and sent out an inquiring ping to the twins. A few moments passed and the ping was returned along with quadrants to a place not far from where the indigo mech was.

With a servo steadying Ratbat, the mech stood up and motioned for the animal mimics to follow him. The three gave their Creator a questioning glance. "Frenzy and Rumble: Different location." Ravage snarled at hearing this and bounded ahead.

"When I find them…" The mechanical cats' voice faded as he got further away. Soundwave felt like smacking his helm in frustration like he's seen the humans do. Just what he needs, more chaos. The cassette player coaxed Ratbat into his chest compartment and took off into the air. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw started snickering and swiftly followed not wanting to miss out.

Soundwave unfortunately was not able to get to his oldest creation before he reached the twins. The mech could hear Ravage chasing his younger siblings and yelling at them. The 3IC touched down and nudged Ratbat out of his chest compartment and carefully sat him down on a tree branch. He did not want to get his youngest creation hurt incase things got ugly. After setting Ratbat down, Soundwave turned around and almost crashed from shock from the scene before him.

"Hey Ratch'! I think we broke Soundwave! You might want to check him." A purple servo was waved across his visor.

'_What are they doing here?'_

"He probably froze because he saw your ugly mug Skywarp." Skywarp pouted and turned pleading optics to Ratchet. The CMO could not resist.

'_Do they not realize the consequences if either Optimus Prime or Megatron finds all of us together?'_

"Starscream stop picking on Skywarp. Blaster, Inferno, help Soundwave sit down before he falls. Jazz, Thundercracker, make sure ALL of the Cassettes are here." The purple Seeker gave Ratchet a chaste kiss and proceed to glomp Starscream. The other mechs shook their helms in exasperation and did what they were directed to.

'_Where are my Cassettes?'_

"Soundwave." Soft blue optics peered into Soundwave's visor and gentle warmth encased his spark.

'_What is my bond-mate doing here too?'_

Red Alert stared confused at his mate's offlined form. "Was it something I said?"

The only reply the Chief of Security got was snickers.

* * *

Soundwave woke up to the sounds of an oddly familiar voice screaming and struggled to sit up to watch.

"IF YOU FRAGGERS DO NOT CLEAR OUT INSTANTLY, YOUR AFTS ARE MINE!" Metal scrapping against metal was heard and the Med-Bay fell silent. Ratchet turned back to his patient and was surprised to see the indigo mech getting up. With a sigh the CMO pushed down the larger mech and ran a few scans.

With a satisfied nod, Ratchet let Soundwave sit up. "After you off-lined, Red Alert insisted that we bring you back to the Ark. Were lucky we weren't spotted bringing your aft here. You better be thankful that I'm in a good mood." The Cassette player just nodded his head, use to the medic's attitude. "I'm glad that we understand each other."

Ratchet helped the mech stand up and stabilize him. "Inquiry: Where are my Cassettes?" The medic's face softened a little. "They are in Blaster's room right now."

The door to the Med-Bay opened and Jazz waltzed and gave a sloppy salute to the medic. "Jazz reporting for duty!" The red and white mech just snorted and pushed Soundwave none too gently to the Saboteur.

"Make sure you aren't seen."

"No problemo!"

With those parting words, the two mech's left the Med-Bay and turned right. The smaller mech knew that his companion was confused with the situation and snickered mentally. Soundwave caught it and gave the black and white mech a sharp prod mentally. He was pleased see Jazz give a flinch. "Not cool man, not cool."

The rest of the time was filled with Jazz singing various songs mentally to see if Soundwave would react. The indigo mech was granted silence when they reached the Security Room. Jazz keyed in the code and the door slid open. His servo was waved for the red visored mech to enter and he did hesitantly.

Jazz entered after him and the door slid shut and a lock was placed.

Dozens of screens lined the walls watching the interior and exterior of the Ark. Inferno was watching the screens and gave the two a wave. Confused, Soundwave turned to Jazz and gave him a questioning ping which was waved off. "Just wait."

A few breems went by and the 'Con grew more and more suspicious. Probing Inferno's minds proved useless as the mech was too engrossed with his work to glean any information off of.

The door's lock disengaged and it slid open. Soundwave could only stare dumbfounded as Optimus Prime stood there and asked for the two to follow him. No accusations, no weapons, nothing. Just a simple request. What was happening?

Prime led them deeper into the Ark where storage was kept. No words were exchanged the whole way. The Autobot leader seemed to be at ease with him and it did not sit well with the Decepticon. It seemed that they reached their destination when Prime keyed in a code to a door and had Soundwave enter first.

When he entered he immediately zoomed in on his bond-mate and took a protective stance behind Red Alert. No point in hiding anymore. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were also present and were harassing their mate. Ratchet just took it in stride.

Optimus sat down at the head of the table and Jazz sat down next to his bonded, Prowl. "Red Alert, Soundwave, explain please." Soundwave glanced at his mate and Red Alert clasped his servo with his.

"It all started before the war…" Thankfully there were no interruptions and the Lamborghini and the Cassette player told their story. When they finished, silence greeted them.

"So Ratchet knew the reason for your glitching was because your Spark and your processor were clashing about your creations and bond-mate?" Red Alert nodded and Smokescreen seemed satisfied.

"The issue with Megatron finding out, Starscream and his trine said that they would take care of that." A few snickers escaped Skywarp and Starscream had an evil glint in his optics.

"The rest of the Ark is going to be told tomorrow. Be advised though that a few will take a while to get used to having Decepticon's in their midst." Ratchet just smiled and waved his wrench a few times to show his way of dealing with unruly mechs.

Soundwave was surprised that no protests were raised and a suspicion formed. "Question: When did you find out?" Optimus smiled behind his face mask. "Red Alert informed me shortly after waking up from stasis lock. He was afraid of the safety of you and your creations." Wheeljack started to laugh.

"Is that why those Cassette's of yours were able to go in and out of the Ark unscathed?" Laughter started up and Soundwave gave up trying to understand the way Autobot's worked.

* * *

**AN: Inferno, Ratchet, Blaster, the Seekers, and Jazz knows about RA and SW. Seekers and Ratchet know because they are bonded too. Inferno been friends with RA since Sparkling hood. Jazz and Blaster been friends with SW since Sparkling hood. **

**I am very sorry that I have not finished with revising AAM and I apologize. It was not my intention to let it span out this long. I must admit that I blame some of the delay on a In Character thing I am doing on LJ. If you would like to see that I play Bayverse Sam Witwicky and G1 Ratchet. Just search for tf_ic_prompts on LJ.**


End file.
